Planetary Collisions
by Commander Phoenix
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Jack had never existed and Jean-Luc met Beverly? One of the myriad of possibilities... ** A/U Warning.**
1. Planetary Collisions Part 1

Being back in San Francisco for the next few months while he waited for the ship to be finished at Utopia Planetia meant he'd have a lot of time on his hands. Walker had provided his advice on how to occupy time._ 'Jean-Luc, go down to that high-class bar that you like to try dragging me into, find the prettiest girl there, and take her home with you. Starfleet'll call when the ship's done.'_

Walker always seemed to have better luck with that than he did. On the other hand, Starfleet had also just awarded him the _Enterprise._

* * *

He arrived later in the evening. He didn't want to stay too long, particularly given that he was alone. Looking like he was dredging bottom for a date wasn't his intention. There were a number of lovely looking women, but none that caught his eye in particular.

He turned to find a gorgeous tall, red-haired woman sitting down on the stool next to him. Without a word, the bartender approached, drink in hand. He set it down in front of her with a smile, then turned and walked away. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. He turned toward her, but before he could say a thing, she began speaking to him.

"Do I know you?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"I was wondering the same thing. You seem familiar, but I can't say where I've met you."

She gave him a quick once-over, "You're obviously Starfleet, probably an officer. My guess is you've seen me over at Starfleet Medical. Don't get any ideas." She turned her focus on the edge of the glass in her hand, still seated so she was facing toward the bar.

"No. That's not it." He answered firmly and quickly. "The sound of your voice is familiar too. If I'd seen you at Starfleet Medical, how would I know the sound of your voice?"

She raised an eyebrow as she turned her head back toward him.

He smiled awkwardly, "I'm Jean-Luc Picard. You are?"

"Dr. Beverly Howard. I know where we know each other." She took a sip of her drink, turned her head back toward him and continued, "Walker Keel."

"You dated him?" Jean-Luc asked skeptically. Walker preferred blondes- the petite ones caught his eye every time. She wasn't his style.

The woman laughed, "Hell, no. Walker's an old friend. Met him years ago; he's introduced me to a number of other friends of his. We've probably met at his burnt food gatherings he calls 'barbecues'. He's told me some good stories over the years about you."

"Then you have me at an advantage."

"Good. Word has it that doesn't happen very often," she said with a coy smile.

"What else does word have?" He asked, curious to know how he'd missed her before.

"Let's see," she began, as she set her glass on the bar then tapped her finger on the side of it. She turned n her stool just a slight bit toward him, which he took as a good sign. "You just got handed the flagship of the fleet on a silver platter. You have a bad habit of turning rogues into good officers, and good officers into great ones. Oh, and um, you and Walker are both 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of guys."

He didn't bother to mask his surprise. What surprised him more was finding himself bantering back. "The first part I can confirm. It's true, though I'm unsure exactly how it happened. The second part I'd like to believe, but I'll let my officers' records speak for themselves. The third part," he paused and grimaced slightly, "Walker's better at that than I ever will be." He stopped and sipped the last bit of his own drink, as a means of regathering himself more than anything. "As for you, we've established that you pay attention to the rumor mill and Starfleet's political nuances. You worry that other officers don't respect you for the right reasons, so you push yourself to do twice as good a job as anyone else to prove the point, which is probably why it is Walker counts you as a friend. And you hide underneath your lab coat because you don't realize that men have imaginations, and we just dream up what's underneath there instead. How'd I do?"

She stopped tapping, and picked up her drink, sipping it as her cheeks turned nearly as red as her hair. "Not bad."

They both sat for a moment, silently eyeing each other up.

"Well, I have a busy day tomorrow. Nice meeting you." She said, as she set her now empty glass back on the bar as she stood.

"I'll walk you back." He said as he stood up as well.

"Don't bother. I'm a big girl."

"Okay, how about I walk in the same direction until one of us has to turn. After all, we've established we're both going the same way."

"Fine."

* * *

"Beverly? Beverly Howard?" Walker looked at his friend incredulously as he sat forward in his chair, obviously shocked. "Tall, knockout looks, smart as hell, Beverly Howard? You're kidding me, right?"

"No. I'm serious, Walker."

"Do you have **any idea** what you're talking about?" Walker asked, still unsure if his friend had completely lost his mind.

"If I did, would I be asking?" Jean-Luc replied grimly.

Walker steepled his fingers, "Listen, why don't you contact my sister, Melissa? She's not dating anyone right now. I know you two hit it off. Let's have a barbeque-- "

"No offense, Walker, but I want to talk about Beverly Howard."

"You really are serious about this." Walker said quietly, his face revealing his surprise. "All right, all right." He waved his hand as he sat for a minute, composing his thoughts. "Beverly walked through the fires of hell way too early in life. She's also the only person I've ever met who takes duty and loyalty as seriously as you do. She's a damn good doctor, and she loves it. It's nearly impossible to pry her out of Medical because of it. She likes Italian food, preferably with marinara, but she's pretty adventurous. She'll even taste test my concoctions. And Jean-Luc? Watch out. She's unpredictable. She'll mess you up inside without you even realizing it."

He smiled back at his friend as he stood up, "Thanks Walker, I'll talk to you in a few days."


	2. Planetary Collisions Part 2

Walker sat back down at his desk, shaking his head at the chair his best friend had occupied. He had a feeling that if Jean-Luc could _somehow_ get through Beverly's hard shell, the two of them would be quite a pair. Beverly was tough as nails though, and getting her to let down that guard of hers would be no easy task. He was thinking through whether or not throwing together a barbecue would do more harm or good when Beverly appeared perched on his office chair.

"Good Morning. You're up and at 'em early."

"I need your honest opinion Walker," Beverly began as she stood up again, waving her arms back and forth before settling on crossing them.

"What's your mind, Beverly?" Walker watched as whatever it was she was working up to travelled through her brain to her hands, fumbled with her jacket, stopped immediately upon realizing what she was doing, and then returned to her brain as she paced back and forth in front of his desk.

"How many times in any given week following a barbeque do you and the rest of the guys imagine what's under my lab coat?"

Walker sat back in his chair, doing his best to maintain anything resembling a neutral expression as one word raced into his mind. _Jean-Luc._

"Well, you asked for honesty. I can't say I remember the last time I thought of you in that particular way, probably because we've known each other too long and I know there's a hell of a lot more to you than that."

She bit her lip as she turned toward him. "And you're ignoring the rest of my question."

He sighed as he sat forward in his chair, wondering what the hell happened when those two met up. Obviously they both had an effect on each other. He was beginning to think it was time to concern himself with what exactly that effect was. Beverly was giving him that expectant look she got. The one that told him he was cornered in like an opossum on a hunt, and there was no way out.

"All right, fine. You don't even leave the room before speculation begins. The more you cover, the more there is to speculate about. You look damn good and you know it. Hiding it only makes 'em wonder what's so great that you're keeping it under wraps. Satisfied?"

He watched as she started shaking her arms free of her jacket. She pulled it off, checked the pockets and handed it across the desk.

"Here, hold this for a week," Beverly finished as she dropped the jacket on his desk, turned and walked out.

* * *

Jean-Luc had spent the day locating three great italian restaurants including one just a block away from the Starfleet grounds. He'd also learned that Beverly went to the gym where she had a variety of different workouts depending on her mood before she reported for duty in the morning, liked strolling through the gardens at lunch, and that Beverly went into the same bar every night after her shift, had one drink and left, going directly to quarters.

He decided his best bet was to try again in the bar.

* * *

Arriving just shortly before she did, Jean-Luc ordered his drink and waited.

Like clockwork, Beverly appeared at the same time, but without the lab coat. She took up a seat two spots down from where he was, facing directly toward the bar. He decided that it was an attempt at avoidance, so he picked up his drink and moved down the bar to the seat next to her where he seated himself facing toward her again.

She noticed him coming out of the corner of her eye, but didn't turn her head toward him, instead focusing intently on the rim of her glass again.

"Is it simply that you don't hear the word 'no' very often, or that you fail to grasp it's meaning?"

"I don't find it an acceptable answer," he responded calmly, and gave her another smile.

"Well, it's the only one you're going to get."

"That's not acceptable either." He allowed a short silence between them while he sipped his drink. "I like today's color of lab coat, by the way." He watched as she slowly turned slightly toward him again on her bar stool.

"Thank you for the information. For the record, I'm trying it for a week. If I don't like it, I'm getting it back."

Her reply was cool and calm, and her face and body language gave him no additional indication of her feelings.

Matching her placid tone he replied, "I don't want to cast doubt into the validity and reliability of the data on your lab coat experiment. So when it's over, would you consider another experiment for a week?"

She smirked, "That's a weak line if I've ever heard one." She picked up her drink and sipped it.

"It's not a line. It's an experiment."

She raised one dubious eyebrow.

"I shall take that as a confirmation."

She took a deep breath before turning her head to face him, "Are you always this obstinate?"

"Only when necessary. I'm told I can be quite charming," he watched as she shook her glass, separating her ice cubes from the last sip of her drink. "Shall I meet you here in a week?"

She stood up to leave.

He followed.

She turned back toward him just inside the door of the bar, glaring.

"I happen to be walking in the same direction. That's all."

She rolled her eyes as they walked out the door.

* * *

Walker was sitting in his office.

Three days had passed, and he hadn't heard or seen either of them. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. What he did know was that they were both playing with fire, and that he didn't want to be anywhere near if things turned ugly...

* * *

Beverly was surprised. He wasn't at the bar the next night. Or the one after that. She drank her drink, got rid of a couple more guys who obviously had one thing in mind, and went home. She had a feeling he wasn't gone. Worse yet, she had a good idea about _when_ he'd turn back up.

* * *

Jean-Luc knew how to be patient. He sat in his quarters, reading Shakespeare, and drinking tea. It had proven to be a successful technique of passing time. He had nothing to lose but one week. He had everything to gain with Dr. Beverly Howard.


	3. Planetary Collisions Part 3

**A Week Later**

* * *

Afternoon faded into evening, friends and food came and went. Walker's gatherings hadn't changed in years, and likely never would. Jean-Luc reacquainted himself with a number of old friends and made several new ones, while still quietly keeping an eye on Beverly.

Toward the end of the evening, he plopped down in a comfortable, conveniently vacant, patio chair next to Beverly, who was chatting away with a few others sitting nearby. He relaxed and waited, knowing that opportunity would present it's self. Soon enough, the others went on their way, leaving Beverly alone with him.

"Well, it's not exactly the meeting place we agreed on, but it has been a week since you began gathering data for your lab coat experiment. How did it turn out?" He asked as he sat forward, his elbows near his knees, and his hands out, palms up in a low key gesture of openness.

"Is that your idea of charming?" She asked as she sat back in her chair, arms crossed.

"No. That's my idea of information gathering." He replied in the same calm tone he'd used the week prior in the bar.

"I thought that's what you were doing when you were watching me earlier." Beverly bantered back, watching his every movement in response.

"Touche," he admitted, feeling his cheeks turning red.

She sighed, "You still don't comprehend the word 'No', do you?"

His reply was simple. "You're not wearing your lab coat." He knew he had her complete attention, even if she wouldn't admit it. "One completely open-minded evening. No preconceptions. No further obligations."

She gazed at him, folding her hands in her lap as she tapped her finger on her other hand as she thought about it.

He dared not so much as twitch and matched her gaze, unblinking.

After a few moments, she looked down, regathering herself before looking back at him.

He knew before she said a word what her answer was and grinned ear to ear in delight.

As their eyes met, he asked in a low tone, "Tomorrow, Vicenzo's?"

"Yes," she replied quietly, "I'd like that."

"Eight?"

She gave him a single nod as she stood up.

"May I walk you home?"

She gave him the same cold look he'd seen the week before in the bar.

"How else will I know where to pick you up at?" He asked, still grinning.

"Okay."

* * *

"What am I doing, Walker?" Beverly asked as she walked in to his office, immediately beginning to pace.

"Wearing out the carpet from what I can see."

She chuckled, then turned and came to rest against the back of a chair, her hands balling into fists and releasing over and over.

"What's going on?" Walker asked as he leaned back in his chair, stretching. He had a feeling this was going to take a while.

"Your friend, Jean-Luc Picard." She pointed at him as she returned to pacing. "I ran into him about a week ago in a bar. Annoyed the hell out of me, but I can't figure out why. Then last night at your barbeque, that arrogant pain asked me out and I **agreed **to it. What the hell was I thinking?" She looked at him expectantly as she shook her head in frustration.

"What'd he do that annoyed you?" Walker asked as he leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

She began pacing again, reminding him of a caged animal. Years gone by had taught him she was thinking and interrupting would only cause bigger problems. He concluded that somehow, Jean-Luc had found a way into Beverly's world but the potential for something similar to a supernova was still uncomfortably close.

She stopped pacing as she bit her lip, "He was right. That's what annoyed me." She paced again for a moment, then stopped mid stride. "No. It was that he **didn't** know me and he **still **got it right."

"Still got what right?"

"The lab coat."

"The lab coat?" Walker repeated in confusion. "Oh! The one I'm holding on to. What do you mean he was right about the lab coat?"

"Remember last week, I was asking you about the speculation regarding what's under my lab coat?" Beverly asked as she continued her pacing.

Walker nodded, allowing Beverly to continue.

"He's the one who told me about it." She stopped then returned to the chair near his desk.

"And now you have a date?" Walker asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Walker. What am I going to do?" Beverly's communicator chirped.

"Sickbay to Dr. Howard."

"Yes."

"You're needed in surgical suite three."

"On my way. Howard out."

"Beverly," Walker called with a smile as she turned to leave. "Promise me you'll at least try to have a good time."

She rolled her eyes as she walked out the door.


	4. Planetary Collisions Part 4

Beverly was reviewing the events of the prior evening in her mind while she ate her breakfast.

Dinner had been scrumptious, but then Vicenzo's was her favorite restaurant in San Francisco. They'd started off on small talk. In addition to italian, they both had similar tastes in other foods, but liked different beverages with them. Both knew how to cook beyond the Starfleet survival courses, but appreciated a good replicator almost as much as a good restaurant. They both liked living on starships better than on starbases or planets and between them, they'd covered most of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Jean-Luc had grown up on Earth and had a brother that he admittedly didn't keep in touch with much. Soon they were finishing dessert, laughing and talking about the best practical jokes ever pulled on fellow officers. Afterward, they'd gone to see the new production of the Twenty Second Century classic, _'Alone with Avocado'_ at the Heritage Theater and laughed themselves silly watching the comedy unfold. He'd walked her home again, ending the evening with a simple handshake and in doing so, averting her concern that he'd want to finish their date much later in the evening.

Jean-Luc had been charming and incorrigible at moments, but wasn't at all selfish or brazen as he had been in a number of the tales about him that had circulated over the years. His quiet and unassuming nature caught her by surprise; she hadn't expected him to be anything like what he was.

Beverly had also expected that he would pull out all the stops; she was giving him only one chance to prove himself. And while she'd had a delightful time, she wondered if that really _was_ his idea of pulling out all the stops, or if he'd intentionally _not_ gone all out, knowing that if he got a second date he'd have to do something comparable to avoid letting her down.

She shook her head as she walked her empty dishes back to the reclaimator. She seemed to have as many questions about Jean-Luc Picard as answers.

* * *

Jean-Luc set down the PADD he'd been studying with the latest changes to his newest command, the _Enterprise_. He stood, straightened his uniform and walked across the small cabin to the replicator for another cup of Earl Grey. He'd taken the first transport out to Utopia Planetia Ship Yards since he hadn't been able to sleep the night before and was still replaying the evening in his mind; looking for places he'd gone wrong and for some sign that he stood a chance with Beverly Howard.

Through sheer luck, he'd managed to take her to her favorite of the italian restaurants in San Francisco and dinner had gone quite well. He'd learned a few things about her and reviewed them in his mind for the umpteenth time. The italian was her perennial favorite, but as Walker had mentioned, she was quite daring when it came to trying new things. She admittedly wasn't the best cook, but life in Starfleet tended to do that-- not that he had any room to complain. She'd travelled extensively and he was surprised that she was far more comfortable in space than starbases and planets. He wondered why she was living in San Francisco, given that doctors were needed throughout Starfleet and she wasn't fond of planets.

He made note yet again not to bring up the subject of family; it seemed to be a touchy subject for her. It left him to wonder if that wasn't the reason she was so guarded, since she'd been fairly quiet for a few minutes after that until he'd found another topic she enjoyed discussing. Awkward moments, particularly on first dates like that, tended to be a weakness of his, but perhaps he was getting better at handling them.

Practical jokes were something Beverly found to be something akin to an art form and it surprised him that she was quite impish, if not irreverent, when she allowed herself to be. Choosing a comedy to go see was apparently the correct choice also, they'd both found a number of amusing moments in it. He reminded himself to take her again (_if_ he got another date) since she mentioned to him as he was taking her home that she enjoyed live theater but didn't go often.

He found himself understanding why Walker had cautioned him about her. She was something of a paradox on a number of levels. She was warm and funny, yet cool and distant. She was well versed in a number of topics, but spoke casually, not in a more academic tone. She was determined and dedicated and still enjoyed the spontaneous. Perhaps that was what intrigued him most about her.

* * *

Walker sat in his office, working on some more dull paperwork. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. After all, it wasn't even _his_ date.

Yes, he _was_ sure what he was expecting. Two of his dearest friends were dating each other and he was caught in between. He didn't want to choose sides if things went sour, and he was still afraid it could come to that.

Walker stood and stretched, half watching a group of cadets make their way from one building to another when he decided on the best option possible at the moment:

No news was good news.


	5. Planetary Collisions Part 5

**Two Days Later:**

Jean-Luc and Walker entered the Admiral's conference room and took their seats at the table. Jean-Luc noticed the time was 0855 hours and that they were the last two to arrive for the 0900 hours meeting; he took note that they would both need to arrive earlier in the future. At the head of the table sat Admiral Nakamura.

"Since everyone has arrived, we'll begin a few minutes early." The admiral began as he stood. "I'd like to begin with introductions, as all of you know me, yet most of you know each other only by reputation. I'll introduce each of you in the order in which your ships will be launched."

"Captain Varley will be commanding the _Yamato_," he continued, gesturing with his hand as he moved around the room. "Captain Picard will be commanding the _Enterprise,_ Captain Keel will be commanding the _Magellan,_ Captain Bell will be commanding the _Dauntless_, Captain van Osterlich will be commanding the _Constitution_, and Captain Keogh will be commanding the _Odyssey_."

"I called this meeting as each of you needs a crew for your ship and I would like them to be selected in an orderly manner. I'm sure we can all agree that sending off six new starships in one year will cause enough of a disruption to our fleet personnel and because I would prefer not to have to mediate accusations that any of you might be 'cherry picking' the all best Starfleet has to offer. With that in mind, rather than having each of you open separate postings, I took the liberty of opening one candidate pool for each position, so that each of you can select from the candidates that have applied. That's assuming of course, that any of you don't all ready have someone in mind. And you'll all still be allowed to let your department heads to choose their staff; we're only going to be selecting senior staff here today."

Each of the captains pondered the admiral's words. Admiral Nakamura looked around the table, waiting until each captain in turn, had agreed that he or she understood his intentions.

"Good," he continued. "The candidate pools closed last week. All of the candidates for these positions will be notified of the decisions simultaneously so as to get the flurry of speculation and rumors out of the way as quickly as possible. Now, here are the lists." He passed around PADD's to each captain. "We'll start with first officers. Don't worry, everyone will get to interview and choose theirs before we leave this room..."

* * *

When he reached the list of applicants for Chief Medical Officer, Jean-Luc felt his stomach knot. He re-read the list a second time to verify his eyes weren't fooling him. Dr. Beverly Howard was the highest rated name on the list.

"Admiral?"

"Yes, Captain Picard."

"I'd like to recuse myself from choosing a Chief Medical Officer due to personal reasons and respectfully request that you or another member of the Admiralty choose a CMO with the best interests of my crew in mind."

"May I ask the nature of your personal reasons, Captain?"

"I don't want my personal choices regarding who I spend my time with off duty to be ... misinterpreted as favoritism or discrimination and I believe the best way to resolve any potential issue is to ensure that an unbiased officer to will such a choice."

"I see."

"I'd like to do the same Admiral." Walker added. "We all know that one of my dearest friends is on this list. I'd like her to have a fair shot, rather than having people think she was chosen for a particular post for any reason other than her abilities."

Admiral Nakamura raised his eyebrows at the two men. Walker Keel he could understand. It was a known fact that Dr. Howard was his friend. Captain Picard, on the other hand, had taken the Admiral by surprise. Had he not forced this situation upon himself and these two men in the manner he had, he would have met with each of them separately to find out what was really going on. Unfortunately, the circumstances at hand didn't allow for that and there were now two Captains asking him to choose their CMO's. He nodded, reviewing the information on each candidate...

* * *

"Well, I had no idea that was how my day was going to be spent. Good thing I didn't schedule any lunch dates." Walker joked as the men left the room.

"You and I both, Walker." Jean-Luc replied, "Nor did I have any idea that we'd be choosing our entire senior staff in one day."

"I suppose we should look at the bright side of this. We know who we're about to spend the next few years in space with."

"Indeed."

"What are you so quiet about, anyway?"

"Just wondering if I made the right choice, in requesting the Admiral choose my CMO. Waiting until the announcements come out and finding out at the same time the candidate does may not be the best thing."

"You did the right thing, Jean-Luc. And you did the most fair thing. Particularly if you're concerned that somebody might see things the wrong way. I was worried about everyone thinking that I'd choose Beverly and not give her the chance she earned a long time ago. I was glad you stepped up and said something; made it easier for me to do the same. I'll admit; standing in the corridor outside that room wasn't something I'll ever look forward to."

Jean-Luc nodded as the two men walked out of the building.

* * *

**That Evening:**

Beverly reached out and took the glass the bartender had offered, thanking him. She sat down on the nearest barstool, sipping her drink.

"May I join you?"

She turned to find Jean-Luc Picard standing to her side, indicating toward the chair next to her, drink in hand.

"Sure." She replied, as she gestured toward the chair. "I heard that Admiral Nakamura all but ordered each of the Galaxy Class ship captains to choose their senior crew today."

"Actually, he simply called everyone together to ensure that all the positions were filled in a fair and equitable manner." Jean-Luc replied in his most diplomatic voice.

"He didn't want to listen to six Captains bickering for the better part of the next year." Beverly quipped.

"That's another way to put it, I suppose."

"I also heard that you and Walker sat in the corridor while CMO's were chosen."

"We weren't sitting."

"But you were in the corridor." Beverly sipped her drink without breaking eye contact.

"Yes." Jean-Luc replied, maintaining eye contact while sipping his drink as well.

"Why?" Beverly asked, her voice tinged with curiosity.

"Personal reasons." Jean-Luc responded in the same neutral tone he'd used the first night they'd met.

"Which are?"

"Personal."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Beverly responded, beginning to understand why Jean-Luc was known for being brash, but still wondering which was the act-- the cheeky man before her now or the humble man she had dinner with just a few nights earlier.

"No. But you are doing an above average job of interrogating me, I must say." Jean-Luc replied, wondering what had brought on this sudden interest.

"If I was interrogating you, I would have started by asking which ship I'm getting orders to."

"And I'd tell you I don't know that either, as I was _standing_ in the corridor with Walker."

"For personal reasons."

"Correct." He paused for a moment. "I'm beginning to think you don't hear the word 'no' very often yourself."

Beverly set her glass down on the bar, before turning back to him, her tone more formal. "When it comes to the health and safety of my patients, they don't typically disregard their doctor's orders."

"Indeed." Jean-Luc sipped his drink allowing the silence between them for a moment before retaking control of the conversation. "I was wondering about that second experiment. What was the outcome?"

Beverly sipped her drink again, using the moment to calm herself and clear her mind. "The second experiment? Let's see, that would be one completely open-minded evening with no preconceptions and no further obligations, right?" She took a breath as she sat back in her chair, tapping one finger against her glass. "Well, as I mentioned the other night, Vincenzo's is my favorite. The play was fantastic too, and I _did_ enjoy both."

"And the company?"

"Puzzling, yet likable." She responded in her most neutral voice and with a coy look on her face.

"Puzzling? I'll admit to never having been called _that_ before." Tipping his head toward her now empty glass, he added, "I suppose then that I'll have to wait until tomorrow to hear more about it."

Beverly gave him a big, cheesy smile as she stood up to leave.

Jean-Luc stood up as well, following her to the door. "I know, you're a big girl."

"And you're going in the same direction."


	6. Planetary Collisions Part 6

Beverly walked into the bar, sat down in her usual spot and smiled as the bartender set her usual drink down before her.

"So, what's the puzzle?" Jean-Luc asked, his eyes twinkling as he sat down next to her.

"Which one?" She bantered back with a smile and a raised eyebrow as she turned to face him. "There are several to choose from."

"Indeed. I've noticed the same with you." He grinned as he responded.

Beverly took a sip of her drink as she scrutinized him. "What did you mean that first night we met, when you said that Walker was better at being a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of guy than you ever will be?"

Jean-Luc took a deep breath as he sipped his drink for a moment, deciding how best to word his response. "Walker's simply better at ending relationships without reservation. I'm not capable of doing that."

"What are you capable of?"

"My turn to ask a question first. After all, fair's fair." His eyes twinkled as he set his glass on the bar beside them, "Why are you living in San Francisco given that you said you much prefer a starship to a planet or a starbase?"

Beverly didn't hesitate, "Because I'm waiting on orders, and it was either this or deactivate for the better part of a year. I'm not willing to do that." She extended one finger toward him, the rest still wrapped around her glass as she added, "And you avoided my question."

"I plan on continuing to do so. "

Beverly gave him a put out look, asking, "Do you always get what you want?"

"Actually, it's my turn to ask you a question again." He sipped his drink, more as a strategic choice than because he wanted it at the moment. "Why did it take you a week to decide that I was correct about your lab coat?"

"Because sometimes it takes a few days for me to get around to all my usual haunts and see what happens. Back to my question." She replied, not breaking eye contact.

"No, I don't always get what I want. However, my luck seems to be changing and I plan on taking advantage of it as long as it holds out. And you? Do you always get what you want?"

"Not always. But I'm certainly willing to fight for something if it's important enough to me." She paused, sipping her drink as she allowed the silence between them as she continued her scrutinizing. "Did you think you would get me to commit to a second date last night?"

"Did you want to?" He countered, making sure he kept his tone neutral.

"I asked first."

"I wasn't sure if you would or not."

Making sure she kept her surprise hidden, Beverly quickly asked, "Why?"

"Well, as I said, I don't always get what I want. Now you're avoiding the question."

"You're right, I am."

"What do I need to do to convince you?"

"My turn to ask a question. Given that you were getting one chance with me, why did you choose what you did?"

"Walker told me you like italian, preferably with marinara. I chose the theater because I hoped you would find it entertaining."

"As interesting as that is to know," she dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper as she leaned in closer, "it's not what I was getting at."

Jean-Luc sat back, his demeanor earnest and assured, "If I had gone to an extreme, you might have been disappointed in me for doing so. Or if I had gotten a second date, you might have been disappointed because I didn't match or exceed that expectation. So I chose the best possible option: to be myself and hope for the best. Back to my question."

Beverly nodded, absorbing the information. "I don't have an answer."

"May I suggest one?"

She gave him a dubious look.

He leaned toward her, touching her chin with his fingers, then sliding them toward her ear as his lips moved against hers, so gently as to allow her to pull away should she choose to, but firmly enough to convey his interest.

"I'll take that under advisement." She replied, unable to stop the blush she felt filling her cheeks.

"I do hope this decision doesn't take a week." He added in an almost bashful tone.

"No. I'll probably see you here tomorrow." She tried her best to seem nonchalant.

"I shall look forward to seeing you tomorrow then," he finished as he stood up.

Beverly took the last sip of her drink and set her empty glass on the bar before quietly allowing him to guide her along their common path toward the door and beyond.

* * *

Beverly appeared perched on the chair as she always did. Walker had given up years ago, deciding she was unable to sit in a chair normally and made up for it with stealth, but it still amazed him nonetheless.

"Hey, Beverly," Walker began, as he opened a cabinet behind his desk, removing a blue wad of fabric. "I held on to your jacket, just like you asked.." He paused as he turned it around a few times, deciding what end was the top and where to start trying to pull the wrinkles out of it. He looked up to see Beverly's expression somewhere between perplexed and just plain upset about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he dropped the jacket over the back of his chair, unaware that it was both turned inside out and sideways, with the arms appearing to flail at his side.

"How much do you know about this... _thing_... between Jean-Luc Picard and I?"

"Only what you told me and one conversation with Jean-Luc. Why?"

"Would you mind telling me about that conversation?"

"Sure." Walker said as he sat down in his chair and leaned forward, his elbows resting on the desk. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Walker." Beverly said as she fidgeted with her hands, then stood up, crossed her arms, walked around the chair she was sitting in, then sat back down on the edge of the seat. "I wish I knew what to think of him... I guess he's just different, isn't he?"

"Not that different from you, Beverly. A lot of what I told him about you goes both ways." Walker began, recognizing for the first time that perhaps there wasn't so much to worry about if the two of them would just stop being so hard-headed and independent. "The two of you have a tremendous sense of duty and loyalty. You both throw all your passion and your energy into your work and it's part of what makes you both so damn good at what you do. You're both curious too; I've never seen either of you shy away from a new adventure." He stopped for a minute, deciding to share his newfound realization. "And now that I'm thinking about it, the two of you are undoubtedly the most hard-headed, independent people I know." He grinned as he focused on Beverly, noting she was looking a bit less tense, adding, "The biggest difference I see is that you're willing to taste test for me. Jean-Luc tends to wait and see if somebody dies first before he tries my new concoctions."

Walker curled his fingers into a loose fist as he lightly bumped it on the desk before looking back up at Beverly, "Speaking of which, I was messing around the other night and came up with a new recipe for sweet and spicy Porrolian dumplings in a braised j'teK something or other sauce. I'm still working on the sauce part, but I think the dumplings turned out pretty good. Do me a favor: let me know when you have some time this week to come over and try some."

"I'll be there, I promise." Beverly replied as she smiled faintly, her hands still fidgeting in her lap.

"Oh, right. Sorry. You know me, I get distracted by food." He waived his hands as he continued, "Anyway, I told him you like italian food and that's it."

"You didn't mention anything else?"

"No, but knowing Jean-Luc, I can tell you he always does his homework and runs with the ball after that. What's going on, Beverly?"

"Well, I told you about the lab coat and that he asked me out. So I went out with him. He's different than what I thought he'd be like, but at the same time, he's quite like I thought... I don't know Walker, should I go out with him again or not?"

"If you're asking me, I can tell you now that you all ready know the answer." He replied in his usual honest, matter-of-fact way. "Go have some fun before we all get back to the serious work of getting these new ships ready to launch. The admiral is issuing orders to all the senior staff today. Why don't you take a few weeks off after this and go someplace? See your grandmother, take a vacation, just get out of here for a while."

"Maybe you're right Walker. Maybe I do need a break. You really think that dating Jean-Luc Picard is a good idea?" Beverly asked as she stood up.

"I think you should do yourself a favor and listen to yourself once in a while. And when it comes to Jean-Luc, I've always considered myself lucky to have him as a friend. Give him the same honest chance that you give my Porrolian dumplings, okay?"

A crooked smile formed as she made her way to his door. "Thanks, Walker."


	7. Planetary Collisions Part 7

Walker's computer beeped at him as he was deciding what to do with Beverly's lab coat. He'd meant to give it back to her earlier in the day when she stopped by but she had been so worked up that he'd completely forgotten about it. He decided that if she really had wanted it back she'd have taken it and found himself shaking his head in amazement. What countless others had tried to do over the course of years, Jean-Luc evidently accomplished in minutes. Supposing that it was probably a good sign that the two of them weren't too much alike for their own good, he returned the lab coat to it's spot in the drawer.

The computer beeped again as Walker grumbled, "I know, I know," then pushed the button to activate his monitor.

He ran down the list of assignments, looking for one in particular.

He'd taken a gamble and was hoping it paid off. As much as he loved having Beverly for his CMO on his last two commands, she was limiting herself and deserved better. He'd heard the rumors that the Surgeon General was looking to retire in the next two years and while serving as the CMO on any of the new Galaxy Class vessels would give Beverly an advantage, if she got posted on either the _Enterprise_ or the _Yamato_, it would give her the edge she needed if she wanted the Surgeon General job.

He focused on the second to last line on the senior staff roster:

_Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Katherine Pulaski_

Walker sat back in his chair, smiled and steepled his fingers in thought. Given that there were only two captains choosing CMO's ahead of him, and she was the highest rated applicant, that meant Beverly got the opportunity she'd long since earned. As much as Walker wanted to know which of the two ships Beverly got a posting on, he had a feeling he'd know soon enough.

* * *

It was a tradition for new ships. The visits and communiques from the new officers to introduce themselves and report in began as soon as each person was notified of their assignment.

Jean-Luc's new First Officer Will Riker, and his wife Deanna, his Diplomatic Contact Officer were first, having contacted him via subspace from their home on Betazed. The man had a reputation for being a quick learner and likely to get a command in the next year. His wife had applied for _two_ positions aboard the ship; one as Diplomatic Contact Officer and one as Ship's Counselor. What had surprised him, particularly given that both Riker's were clearly career driven, was learning that they had three children under age two.

Before he'd finished speaking to them, his new Ship's Counselor, a rather casual and amiable man named Reggie Barclay, had stopped into his office, introducing himself and offering his assistance as they all began their new assignments. He'd barely had a moment to speak when his computer had beeped again, notifying him of three more subspace transmissions. His Second Officer, Natasha Yar, Operations Officer, Elizabeth Shelby, and Chief Engineer, Michael Argyle were all currently serving on other vessels and had sent messages that each would be making their way back to Utopia Planetia in time for the _Enterprise_ launch. All three were also known for their hard work and dedication. Having such a group of officers aboard the _Enterprise_ would certainly set the standards high for the rest of the crew.

Having spoken to them, Jean-Luc had finished getting a fresh cup of tea when Data, his new android Chief of Security, and K'Tin, his Klingon Chief Science Officer arrived. He'd chatted with both of them, reassuring K'Tin that any specific suggestions she had for improving the science laboratories would be taken quite seriously and just as with their first meeting two years earlier on Starbase 38, Jean-Luc was surprised that Data wasn't actually _human_.

Upon ushering the last of his guests for the day out the door of his temporary office, Jean-Luc deposited his tea cup in the reclaimator and checked the chronometer. Realizing that it was quite late and that Dr. Howard would have long since left the bar, he felt his shoulders slump as he turned back toward his desk to ensure everything was in order before leaving when the door chimed again.

"Come."

"Good Evening, Captain." Beverly began in a cool, yet formal tone as she stepped into the room, tugging at the hem of her sleeve. "My apologies for reporting in at such a late hour; I was in surgery and just got the news a few minutes ago."

"Not a problem," Jean-Luc smiled, noting her hair was in a long braid that ran down her back and still had the small red marks of a surgical uniform near her ears, "I'd understand if you need to be getting back to Medical."

"No, it's all right. I was assisting another doctor with a unique case. My work there is completed actually."

"Indeed." With a wave of his hand, he added, "Would you like to sit down?"

"No thank you. I just wanted to report in." Beverly added as she crossed her arms in front of her, then uncrossed them and continued to fiddle with her uniform sleeve, "I know it's customary to do so when assigned to a new ship like this."

Jean-Luc nodded briefly, taking note of her nervousness in the form of constant movement. "I'm glad you did. I was honestly beginning to get worried that you were upset by the assignment. I take it you're heading back toward quarters?"

Beverly nodded as she wiggled her fingers at her side, then balled them into a fist before releasing them as she stood near the door.

Jean-Luc crossed the room toward her, indicating toward the door. "I'll walk with you; I happen to be going the same way."

The two began walking side by side as Jean-Luc continued, "I wanted to make clear to you the reasons why I've taken certain actions recently; specifically, why I recused myself from choosing a CMO and why I couldn't tell you anything more than that the other night in the bar."

Beverly raised one eyebrow as she scrutinized him.

Recognizing that he now had her attention, he continued, "My primary concern was simple. I didn't want **you** **or anyone else** to believe that you were chosen for any reason other than your qualifications for the job. I knew that potential existed and I wanted to eliminate any suspicions of favoritism or discrimination based upon my choices of whom I spend my off duty time with."

Beverly nodded, crossing her arms, "You did it so it wouldn't look like Walker asked you to do him a favor."

"That wasn't my motivation, no. I don't think it crossed Walker's mind either; he was surprised that I recused myself and left the room voluntarily." He smiled, noting the confused look on Beverly's face. "I did it because I didn't want you to think you were chosen for reasons other than professional."

"Would you have chosen based on reasons other than professional?"

Jean-Luc replied without hesitation, turning to face Beverly and causing her to stop short as he searched her eyes. "No. And that is the perfect example of how easily something like this could be misinterpreted."

Beverly thought for a moment, then nodded as she dropped her arms to her sides and met his gaze, "Thank you. I appreciate that you recused yourself. And I'm glad you told me why." She finished with a small smile.

The two continued their walk in silence until they were nearly in front of the Temporary Officer's Lodging Facility Beverly was assigned to.

With a sidelong glance, Jean-Luc asked, "I was wondering if you were still taking our conversation yesterday evening under advisement?"

Beverly spun her head toward him, surprised. "You **do** realize we're both assigned to the same ship." She shook her head adding, "I'm not a girl in a port you can have a fling with and leave." Her voice returned to the cool tone she'd used in Jean-Luc's office earlier, "And as a doctor, I also have to maintain a certain level of professional detachment, as I'm sure you do as well. You may want to take that _under advisement_."

"I all ready have." He answered with a calm smile as they came to a stop at the door. "Life is full of risks. In Starfleet, it's part of the territory. And while I agree that professional decorum must be observed, I also know that we're both human."

"Well, of course--"

"Good. I'll take that as a yes." Jean-Luc turned and walked away.

Beverly opened her mouth to say something more, but then gave a tiny shake of her head as she watched him disappear into the darkness.


	8. Planetary Collisions Part 8

Beverly sat in the open air cafe, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun shining down across her shoulders and the salty smell of the ocean blowing in on the wind as she sipped her coffee, forcing herself to wake up. Had it not been from the fatigue of an intense fourteen hour surgery, she probably wouldn't have even slept the previous night.

She'd wanted to get assigned to the Enterprise. It was clearly a good step forward toward becoming the Surgeon General, and if the current Surgeon General chose not to retire in the next year or two, she'd at least have the distinction of being the CMO of the flagship. It was something that most Starfleet doctors dream of but never achieve. As excited as she had been at the mere thought of serving on a vessel with such history and distinction as the _Enterprise_, she hadn't expected to feel a knot in her stomach when she opened her orders in post-op the previous evening nor had she ever before felt nervous when reporting in for duty, including her first few months at the academy.

She thanked to the waiter who refilled her drink while she watched the wharfs below her fill with fishing boats bringing in the morning catch and mentally sifted through the events of the prior day.

At least one question had been answered. Her hard work and dedication had been rewarded in the form of one of the most coveted assignments in Starfleet. The more Beverly thought about it, the more she appreciated that both men had, of their own free will, chosen to not only recuse themselves from the decision making process, but actually left the room to make it clear to everyone that Admiral Nakamura had chosen the best officers for the task. Captain Picard had been correct about the idea that she and others would have likely at least suspected some sort of bias, the inevitable end of which would be a lose-lose scenario for everyone involved.

Her eyes narrowed as she sipped her coffee, still trying to make sense of it. How was it possible for her to be bothered by getting what she wanted most? As always, the answer was waiting for her, creeping in on the edges of her thoughts. It wasn't her assignment at all. It was Jean-Luc Picard.

From the first night she met him, he'd been correct about things; irritatingly so. Somehow, he knew things about her that he couldn't have known, regardless of how many people he talked to. 'Now I know why he has a reputation for being audacious.' she thought. Not only did he somehow know things, he acted on them. It was probably like Walker had said, he did his homework and acted on the moment thereafter. Maybe it was all just luck as he'd claimed; though she doubted that. One didn't get to be considered one of the best Starfleet Captains by sheer luck alone.

She sighed, picked up her coffee and took another sip, thinking 'Well, he hasn't been wrong yet...'

* * *

Jean-Luc wandered among the gardens more as a new location for thinking than to appreciate the beauty of the flowers surrounding him. His senior staff was now assigned, well ahead of schedule in fact. He'd set down blanket orders for everyone to take leave until notified by either him or their senior officer to report in, and that, should anyone venture to Utopia Planetia to look at the ship, to report in with anything they felt should be changed. He had three months now before the remainder of the crew would be assigned by the fleet or picked by department heads. He'd also been to Utopia Planetia enough times for updates on the progress that he had become a distraction for the work crews and had forced himself to avoid making additional trips. Having free time on his hands was not something that happened frequently. Having three months of spare time on his hands was a rarity.

He had nothing to do but ponder Walker's sage advice upon his arrival. _'Jean-Luc, go down to that high-class bar that you like to try dragging me into, find the prettiest girl there, and take her home with you. Starfleet'll call when the ship's done.' _ He also couldn't help but remember his friends' first comments upon mentioning the name 'Dr. Beverly Howard'. _"Tall, knockout looks, smart as hell, Beverly Howard? You're kidding me, right?" _He was beginning to understand why Walker had looked at him so incredulously. Had Walker known that he was out of his league and simply didn't have the heart to tell him? Or was he hesitant because he knew the walls that Beverly had built around herself were too much for anyone to overcome? Perhaps there was something else entirely that Walker had considered and he hadn't.

He walked over toward one of the benches along the walkway remembering the yellow flowered plants surrounding it were called 'day lilies' and sat down, fingering one of the long leaves that draped next to the bench. He wondered if he should just leave things as they were between himself and his new CMO; perhaps she had made a valid point. He could still catch a ride out to the Levidi system and see the ruins on the seventh planet for at least a month before he'd have to return. On the other hand, he was certainly making progress; had the announcements not interfered, he would have most likely gotten a second date. The more he reviewed the information he had, the more he convinced himself that he was still missing something when it came to Beverly Howard. Jean-Luc stood, having reached the first conclusion of the day: it was time to go riding.


	9. Planetary Collisions Part 9

Beverly's thoughts were cut short as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and she felt a smile beginning to curl her lips. Setting her drink down, she shifted on her bar stool to get a better view.

Jean-Luc Picard, dressed in civilian clothes, was making his way toward her at the bar, apparently having been on some sort of excursion. Having seen him only twice in civvies, once at Walker's barbeque and once on their date, the sight of him out of uniform was something unusual enough, but this particular set of clothing was piquing her interest. His hazel eyes stood out against his dark green v-neck shirt, which looked enticing with the dark grey pants that highlighted his assets in just the right places before plunging down into tall black boots. His shirt was topped with a burgundy colored, short, fitted jacket.

The bartender appeared with a drink, setting it down in front of Jean-Luc while he sat down on the stool next to Beverly.

He picked up his drink and sipped it as he turned and surveyed Beverly, wearing a light blue tailored blouse that accentuated her curves in just the right ways and a patterned skirt in a matching blue and chocolate brown that ended just above the knee, revealing her long, muscular legs shrouded in matching brown tights. "You look quite lovely this evening."

"I was thinking the same about you," she replied coyly with a gleam in her eye, still turned toward him. "Take a trip?"

Jean-Luc smiled, matching her gaze. "I went riding actually. I try to get in as much as I can while I'm here. The Enterprise will be an amazing ship, but they still haven't added stables yet. And you, what adventures found you today?"

"I went shopping for a few hours." Beverly said as she tapped her finger against her glass, "Starships have replicators, starbases usually have some things brought in, but cities on planets always have the best shopping."

"I hope you weren't shopping for new lab coats." He quickly responded in a serious tone.

Beverly quietly chuckled, shook her head and then took a sip of her drink. "No, I think my days of wearing a lab coat are over." She watched as he visibly relaxed and smiled back again before taking another sip from his tumbler.

"So what is it that you ride?" Beverly asked in curiosity.

"Horses." He replied, upon seeing the surprise on her face he added, "Don't tell me you've never ridden a horse before."

"Does sedating and performing surgery on a Nuvanutian count?" Beverly asked innocently, watching his shocked reaction, a wicked grin firmly planted itself on her face.

Sputtering first, then setting down his drink, Jean-Luc stopped to gather himself before turning back to her, "I would like to hear that story. Perhaps you could tell me about it and I can introduce you to riding?"

Beverly sat silently for a moment, her only movement was her finger, still tapping against the edge of her glass in it's same rhythm. "It's a deal," she replied, grinning.

"Good. Tomorrow morning before Walker's barbeque?"

"Do I need to have an outfit like yours?" She quipped as she gave him another appreciative once over.

"Just long pants with no seams along your inner leg and a sturdy pair of shoes or boots." He replied, feeling his face redden as she moved her eyes over him.

"What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 0900 hrs."

She nodded, setting down her empty glass as he took the last sip of his own drink before setting the empty glass down on the bar and following her toward the door and what had become their comfortably silent walk back to quarters.

* * *

Carefully weaving his way through the crowd in Walker's backyard, Jean-Luc was once again amazed at the spectacle that his friend's outdoor gatherings had become. After properly greeting a number of friends and colleagues, he made it to his destination: the kitchen and Walker himself.

Stepping into the room was akin to stepping into a geyser pool under the best of conditions and today was no exception. In addition to the two large grills outside, Walker's antique stove reclaimed from a twenty-third century restaurant appeared to have some sort of cooking vessel atop every one of his eight stove burners and even the oven was in use for his cooking. Having allowed his eyes to adjust to the changed lighting conditions, he was scanning the room and it's inhabitants when a voice cut over the din.

"Hey, Jean-Luc! Get yourself in here!" Walker announced with a grin as he gestured with his arm for his friend to come nearer.

Jean-Luc approached the stove as Walker handed him a clean fork from the cutlery tray nearby. Peering into the pan at the purplish brown substance his friend was whisking as it bubbled away, he listened to Walker speak.

"Glad you could make it. This batch turned out much better. Must have been the fresh jakot herb this time." He turned the knobs on the stove and lifted the lid on a seaweed filled steaming basket, checking the contents before nodding in satisfaction, then cocking his head back toward the bubbling pot. "You've gotta try this."

Jean-Luc did a double take as the substance Walker was whisking grew more violet in color and thickened. "Walker, is it supposed to be that color?"

"You're not afraid of purple food are you?" The impish tone in Beverly's voice was also reflected in her wicked smile as she approached him, gave him a wink, then turned and handed Walker two serving dishes.

Jean-Luc turned back toward Beverly, taking in her short, fitted jumper and waist length red hair with a grin as her eyes met his.

"Don't mind the color of it Jean-Luc, focus on the flavor." Walker replied, unfazed by either of their behaviors as he began scooping the viscous liquid out of it's pan and into a bowl.

"Hey Walker, how old is Regina again?" Wimbrel, an Argelian security officer who never seemed to really stop working, asked from just outside the doorway to the backyard.

"Sixteen. Why?" Walker asked flatly as he wiped the rim of the serving dishes with a clean towel and added garnish.

"Well, um..." The man hesitated, his skin shifting from it's normal blue-grey to a more yellowish tinge, "Petr Bjorkland may not be aware of her age, sir."

Walker's head snapped toward Wimbrel, then Jean-Luc. "Hold this." He said as he handed his best friend a pair of tongs and quickly made his way to the door.

* * *

**Late The Same Evening**

Jean-Luc was helping Walker clean up, having seen off the other guests and friends who had attended. The two men piled up a variety of dishes left behind by guests to carry into the kitchen, then scooped the stacks into their arms and began walking with practiced efficiency.

"I remember you telling me about a week ago that Suniti was likely going to transfer to a Vulcan Science Academy research vessel to carry out her experiment and that if she got it, Regina would likely be staying with either you or your sister Anne and her family. I was surprised to see her this afternoon. What'd I miss?"

"Only the part where Suniti heard some strange noises in their bungalow one night and found the cause of it was _two _teenage boys apparently trying to get dressed and hide under the bed at the same time."

Both men turned at the sound of a smirk. "Sounds like she's taking after a certain lieutenant I used to know." Beverly quipped, then began plucking dishes from the stacks in their arms and placing them in the sonic washer.

"That was worded much more kindly than what Suniti said to me," Walker admitted, "Course, at the time, she was madder than a wet hen and I can't say I blame her." He paused as he set down the remaining dishes on the countertop, then began adding them to the sonic washer as well. "We talked it through and decided that having her stay with me was probably the best option for the moment."

"In other words, my parents think that if I move in with Dad that boys will magically stop being cute." Regina clarified in an intentionally monotonous tone as she plopped down in a kitchen chair. "So here I am, half a quadrant later, surrounded by guys that I'm apparently not supposed to think about or talk to. Hi, Beverly," she continued without pause, "Long time no see. Dad didn't say girls were off limits, so I'm still talking to you."

"As you can see, she's very excited to be here, as opposed to spending the rest of her formative years on a Vulcan research ship." Walker paused, then turned toward his daughter and added, "But if I had known what you were up to this afternoon while I was in here cooking, I would have told your mother that a ship full of well-mannered, stoic, middle aged Vulcans was the best possible place for you to be."

"Yeah, except for the Ponn Farr." She pulled a face at Walker. "Now I get to live on a giant roving research station for families run by people who don't have them because they are too busy working."

Beverly leaned against the counter, staying out of the way of the two men who were still cramming dishes into the sonic washer, as she turned back toward the teen, "Hello, Regina. How was the trip back to Earth?"

"Boring with intermittent sleep. The highlight was repainting my nails. I'm all messed up now because it's night time here and my body still thinks it's mid morning."

"It will take about a week or so before your body resets it's self. It happens to all of us when we get moved around like that. And at least the trip wasn't a complete waste of your time," Beverly replied as she surveyed the girl's fingers, now wrapped around her knees. "That Orion Sunbelt shade looks great on you."

"Thanks!" Regina replied, seeming to perk up a bit.

"Walker," Jean-Luc watched as Walker activated the sonic unit, then straightened his shirt with a quick pull to the sides as he smiled, "I dare say your barbecues are becoming more and more legendary with time and I'm glad you still let me come to them."

Laughing, Walker replied, "Jean-Luc, I'm sure glad you're back around again. And for the record, you're the one who's becoming the legend."

"It was luck of the draw, Walker. You know that as well as I do."

"Bullshit, Jean-Luc. You've earned it. All that time you've put in finally paid off."

"Regardless of that, I must be going."

"I'd better head out too, Walker."

"All right. You two take care. Have a good evening and thanks for coming." Walker said as he walked with his friends toward the door, wondering for the first time if they were going home together.


	10. Planetary Collisions Part 10

Author's Note: Thank you all for the kind words. It's been a horrible few months, and I'm finishing the story for now. As for the future- "A Lot Of Things Can Happen..."

* * *

Enjoying the short trek back toward Starfleet, the two meandered along the worn streets and down the hills of San Francisco, each quietly thinking and enjoying the midsummer warmth.

Pleased that the mornings' activity had gone well, Jean-Luc smiled contentedly. Beverly had done well on her first horse ride, and had enthralled him with her tale of treating a member of one of the largest species' the Federation had encountered. He was glad he had taken along a picnic lunch for them to share afterward; it gave him more time alone with her.

Beverly's chuckle returned him from his reverie.

"It's amazing how alike Walker and his daughter are, though if anyone mentions it, they'll likely both deny it."

Laughing, Jean-Luc replied, "Agreed. It also seems there's a certain wisdom both of them have also. For example, Regina's description of daily life aboard a starship."

"Life on a roving science station for families operated by people that don't have them? That actually sounds more like Suniti's influence."

"Having not seen Suniti in a number of years, I'll take your word for it. Regina still has a valid point. The children are not on these ships by choice; they are there because of their parents' choices. They're assuming risk for something they have no control over without being old enough to make the informed choice the rest of us have."

"Not to mention the perils of a lustful Vulcan running amok." Beverly teased impishly.

"Indeed." Smiling, Jean-Luc shook his head. Walker had also been correct about Beverly. She was unpredictable. Or perhaps the better word would be unexpected. For all his wisdom, Walker was a man of limited vocabulary. Perhaps he had a chance with Beverly after all. Only time would tell, and it was certainly worth the wait so far.

Beverly sighed, taking in the warm air as she walked along the pathway leading toward her quarters. The day had been more fun than she had thought; horse riding wasn't exactly something she'd take up on a regular basis, but the company more than made up for it. Jean-Luc was much quieter than she had first believed; and his unassuming nature was quite charming. Still, he was something of a mystery.

As the building door swished open anticipating Beverly's arrival, she turned to Jean-Luc.

"Well, um, Goodnight." If felt awkward to say it; she kicked herself inside for not thinking of something better to say.

"Yes, er, Goodnight." Jean-Luc seemed just as unsure of what to do as she did, so she turned toward the door and got three steps before deciding on a plan of action.

"Jean-Luc?" She asked as she turned back toward the darkness.

"Hmm?" She could hear his footfalls moving nearer before he turned past the shrubbery and approached her again.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" She asked, hoping her question didn't sound as nervous as she suddenly felt asking it.

He gave her a warm smile as he nodded. "Salty's at oh-seven-hundred?"

Feeling a smile tugging at her cheeks she nodded back. "Salty's would be great."

The two stood, their eyes locked, neither wanting to move apart again. As though gravity or some other greater force were at work, their lips found one another, then their hands.

"I think we may be later than that." Beverly sighed as they parted for breathe.

"Much, much later." Jean-Luc replied as the two joined again...


End file.
